Joshua Gytrike
Joshua Gytrike is an American professional wrestler currently working for Full Throttle Wrestling Online. Early Life Born to his parents Jackson and Maria, Gytrike was a normal child who lead an average lifestyle throughout his childhood. He never intended to get into the pro wrestling business, originally setting to become a real estate agent. But in his senior year in high school, Gytrike readjusted his sights. Only a week after graduating, Gytrike enlisted with WOF without any training, just as the fed was just getting started. WOF The day Gytrike debuted, he entered a battle royal, which he was eliminated from very quickly. He would later that night have a match against a wrestler named Rage. But before the match even started, Gytrike, who's entrance included him back-flipping onto the ring apron, botched said entrance, hitting his head. He would then be destroyed in the ring, and sent to the local hospital. It was later discovered that over the period of that night, Gytrike suffered two separate cerebral aneurysms. Though the main symptoms of this injury were not very severe, the incident changed Gytrike's entire personality, leaving him a seemingly different person altogether (read below for detail). He would spend eight months away from the company, in which time he would disown his family and participate in various death matches in the Japanese underground scene. He would return in November of 2004. After returning, Gytrike began to feud with a new wrestler in the company, Ghalleon. The two exchanged words and, on occasion, fists for over a month, before Gytrike arranged for the two to finally end it with a match of his own creation, the Pit of Decimation match. Gytrike would go on to win the match. In Gytrike's next match, he would finally win his first career gold by gaining a victory over Karnij (Known then as "I Am") in a hardcore match for the WOF Alternative title. Gytrike would hold the title for two and a half months, before losing it to Amy Chastaine. Gytrike, after the match, would then be called in by his neighbors for strange behavior, which would end up with him being placed in a mental institute. FTWO It would be almost a full year before Gytrike would wrestle again. But after he was officially released from the institute following a legal agreement, Gytrike would be signed by FTWO. Gytrike made his first appearance in the company when he, along with Rick Dushae, Sergei Fretznov, and Ian Vodoa attacked Ghalleon during a match, thus marking the debut of The Formation. Gytrike would go on to win several matches for the stable, in singles competition and with his unofficial tag team partner in Fretznov. After Apocalypse, Dushae disbanded the stable, and with Vodoa already retired, Gytrike and Fretznov would form the tag team Formation. The team would win few matches, and after losing to Dushae in a handicapped match (in which Dushae took Gytrike out of the match by distracting him), the group themselves would break up when Fretznov would go into semi-retirement. Gytrike then began competing in the singles circuit again, beating Travis Daniels and Kirby Gransville. On the July 23rd edition of Unchained, on the same night as his match against Gransville, Gytrike attacked his former leader Dushae during a match. Dushae would retaliate after Gytrike defeated Gransville with ease, beating Gytrike down with his fist and boot, both wrapped in barbed-wire. This confrontation, along with the bad blood the two had always shared, met an end result at Patriot Games, when the two faced-off in the second ever Pit of Decimation match. Gytrike would win the match by head-butting Dushae onto the spikes below, before hitting the Hydrodynomitics and getting the pinfall. Following this, Gytrike would go on to beat Ghalleon and Kilroy Evans in consecutive singles matches. After a short week-long break, Gytrike would finally get a chance at gold; more specifically, his former Alternative title. And after a hard fought match against Shane Lawson, Gytrike came out victorious to claim the title his once again. He would go on to defeat Nick Paradise in singles competition and Kaji Fireson and Justin Mero in a tag match (with Crim), before successfully defending his title against Xklusive at FTWO's Going the Distance pay-per-view. Soon afterwards, Gytrike would finally lose his first match in over eight months, falling to Kaji Fireson in a singles match. He would then go on to Apocalypse '08, and successfully defend his Alternative title against Aaron Rupp in a "Empuzzlement Cage of Spikes" match. From there until May of 2008, Gytrike would go from his success into a slump after picking up wins early in the year. He would lose to Rupp in their third match against each other, before dropping the Alternative title in a Steel-Toed Boot Match at Gory Glory. He would lose to Rupp once more in a number one contender's match for the Alternative title, then disappear for a few weeks. Then, on the May 12th edition of Destruction, Gytrike came out to the ring, and began rambling incoherently, before being dragged backstage. Reports have it Gytrike has refused to take his mandated medications for his disorders. This, coupled with his protective contract expiring, have put his career on hold, as he was admitted to Friends Hospital, a psychiatric hospital, the following day. Mental Health Joshua Gytrike, after his cerebral aneurysms, did not sustain many physical side-effects, but instead, had his entire mental capacity change. Gytrike would go from having no psychiatric ailments at all to suffering from MPS (Multiple Personality Syndrome), and schizophrenia, along with gaining the increasing tendency in his speech to speak in Malapropisms and Spoonerisms. It was not until he was tested at the mental institute that these symptoms were confirmed. Gytrike initially escaped from the institute, only to later be deemed to have just enough mental capacity to remain in society, though he was to be on many prescription drugs (Many of which he publicly revealed not to take). Wrestler Stats Finisher(s): *Hydrodynomitics (Altered Powerbomb) *Megaton Crunch (Head-to-Knee Collision) *Double-Edged Sword (Sacrifice Belly-to-Belly Suplex) Title History: *2x WOF/FTWO Alternative Champion External Links Full Throttle Wrestling Online Forums Category:Wrestlers Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012